totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Per Ankh
I decided to clean up everything. Congrats on a clean page, my friend! And about the chart, of course I am going to make it, I said I would. Why would I say I wanted to make it then expect you to? :) Kobold Necromancer 23:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the compliment! But as far as non-contestants, I don't think it's necessary, as the Mystery Villain has already said he/she is competing. Therefore, it has to be a contestant. Besides, who of the non-contestants could it logically be? :) Kobold Necromancer 08:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did watch the ones available to me. Don't worry, I swear I will not upload any spoilers, such as who hooks up, who is voted off, who wins overall, and other things that would be big news. Just the little things, like challenge themes and other little things. Will that be alright? :)Kobold Necromancer 01:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) For January's featured article, what about Super VR? The plot is a bit succinct, but overall is a pretty good article with lots of fanart. -Arias- 14:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I like the new template very much! Thank you so much for all you've done for this Wikia! :)Kobold Necromancer 12:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude for the priveledges.AwesomeApprentice5K 16:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry dude, I try not to (two thumbs up)AwesomeApprentice5K 19:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I will bro!AwesomeApprentice5K 19:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I just really wanted a lot of badges (I got 3 new ones so far!) AwesomeApprentice5K 19:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) That is a lot of edits! I just want a shiny gold badge.AwesomeApprentice5K 19:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool dude!AwesomeApprentice5K 19:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) SIR! YES SIR!AwesomeApprentice5K 19:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grabs some random gun and shots it's head off) AwesomeApprentice5K 23:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) X-P (dead) AwesomeApprentice5K 23:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! I'm alive, for the 1944th time. :) AwesomeApprentice5K 02:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) (also goes to the island, only to have all the zombies eat my flesh in 5 seconds, nothing left but ones, revives a minute later.) okay 1945th time. Your not the only one powers. (picks up a soda can with my mind.) AwesomeApprentice5K 03:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay!AwesomeApprentice5K 03:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Really? Where does it say on TV Tropes that I'm a prophet? And why is that? What have I ever predicted to come true? When has anything I WANTED come true in TD? *sigh*Kobold Necromancer 05:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Fused Colin with Clive? Clivin - "I hate the world and everyone in it!" *shoves and punches someone* "You deserved that for being happier than me!" *sniff, sob* "*BLEEP* off!" Something like that. Kobold Necromancer 22:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Only that many edits, huh? Wow. If only I knew what I could edit, since I'm not allowed to go near the episodes unless to correct them. :3Kobold Necromancer 23:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought that was the ROE here, since I shouldn't be uploading the coverage for episodes. But if it's fine, I could a whirl at it. :) Kobold Necromancer 23:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Kind of funny how the creator of the rooms, stadiums, and the whole story, is having trouble finding the private rooms, eh? ;) Kobold Necromancer 01:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) So far, none of the others have shown up, but I have my ways of how they will. So they don't have rooms yet, and it is dubious if others will too. I don't need a billion interns that need their own storylines, like how Frank34 had, what, 8 interns? It was impossible to tell who was who from the very start. I'll be fitting in our beloved upstarts, but I don't know how many of them will have rooms. Kobold Necromancer 02:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello~ I finally perfected adding the new place field to the character template. You can see what it will look like on Bridgette's page. Let me know when you want me to add it to the rest of the characters. Alex531 20:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) True, the "Help These Sections" doesn't get a lot of attention. I changed it around because some of the things really didn't need help and the ones that did needed more attention. But at least I know I have been working on it, because Interactions has always been up there, and I'm working nonstop to fill out Interactions. :) Kobold Necromancer 01:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) From here http://cuttieartgirl.deviantart.com/art/TDI-Activity-in-the-economy-class-281694269 -Arias- 17:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Didja read the comment I left for Bunny Bridgette? It's just not my type of sexy; I love his artwork to death, I liked the drawing a lot, but it's just not how I picture Bridge. :( Kobold Necromancer 02:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Per Ankh I readed that you are a fan of Lord Maximus Code: Total Drama Reality, I was wondering I,m going to make a wiki of Code: Total Drama Reality, do you think you can help and get other people to help?